Bunnies
by Kittie
Summary: Blair tells a joke. He and Jim are bunnies. JB slash.


**Bunnies  
by Kittie**

"So there's this little sardine, right? And he's swimming along with his school."

Jim heard Blair's voice as soon as he stepped through the doors on the first floor of the Cascade Police Department.

"But he gets separated from the rest of his school. He goes swimming off by himself, just wants to explore."

Jim had locked the dial to his hearing down at about 2, as he tended to do when he wasn't actively listening for something, but Blair's voice came through loud and clear. It always did.

"He's been swimming along for just a little while when he sees a giant submarine slowly cutting through the water."

Jim had never told his Guide about this phenomenon. He knew it would fascinate Blair if he knew that Jim was literally incapable of completely dialing his voice down, but part of him was afraid Blair would be upset by the lack of privacy this afforded him, so he kept it to himself.

"The little sardine, he just freaks out, man, and he turns around and swims back to his school, screaming, 'Momma, Momma!'"

Blair never seemed to mind the more practical aspects of being Guide to a Sentinel. Sure he grumbled a bit about the house rules, and teased him mercilessly whenever Jim slipped into 'Blessed Protector' or 'Mother Hen' mode, but he never really complained. He even went out of his way to keep a careful eye on any products that may be harmful to Jim, and personally kept the loft Sentinel-safe at all times. Blair took his duties as a Guide very seriously, and Jim found himself once again thanking God that the young observer had come into his life.

"He gets back to his school and he's frantic. 'Momma, Momma!' And he describes what he's seen."

As he stepped out of the elevator on the seventh floor, Jim felt a smile beginning to form on his face. He could see Blair now, standing in front of Henri Brown's desk, surrounded by a crowd of seasoned detectives, all hanging on his every word. It still amazed Jim how quickly Blair had managed to make friends here. First he had wormed his way beneath Jim's radar, and the next thing Jim knew he was wrapped around Blair's little finger. So was everybody else, including his normally gruff Captain. Sure, he'd had a hard time at first -- still did, sometimes, with his long hair and somewhat geeky personality -- but the men and women of Major Crimes had learned to love Blair _because_ he was different. Blair's enthusiasm and lust for life had a way of bubbling out of him and enveloping everyone around him. People couldn't help but share in his joy.

"And the sardine's mother, she just shrugs. 'Don't pay that any mind,' she says. 'That's just a can of people.'"

Jim leaned against the doorjamb at the entrance to Major Crimes, grinning as the bullpen exploded into laughter. "Been watching Red Skelton again, Chief?" he asked, when the noise died down a bit.

Blair turned to greet him, his eyes lighting up. "Jim, hey!"

The crowd of detectives dispersed, going back to their own desks, talking amongst themselves and chuckling over the joke.

"Where'd you go, man? I got here, like, twenty minutes ago!"

Jim pushed away from the door and headed for his desk, Blair following close behind. "Had to pick something up," he answered cryptically. "How long are you free? You have to go back to the University?"

"Nope, I'm all yours for the rest of the day. My meeting got cancelled. Professor Voss has the flu."

"You got your flu shot, right?"

"Yes, mother," Blair said pointedly, rolling his eyes. "You made me go weeks ago, remember? You said you'd give me the shot yourself if I didn't get my butt to the clinic."

"Oh, right." Jim tried to look apologetic, but failed. "Well, good."

"I'm fine, man. So what's on our agenda?"

"Well, first I'm going to tell you how much I appreciate your being here, taking so much time out of your schedule to keep watch over me and my senses. Then I'm going to take you out to lunch to show you that appreciation, after which we'll go back to the loft and boff like bunnies. Hopefully."

Jim had timed his announcement carefully. Due to the normal noise levels in the room and the placement of their desks, no one but Blair had heard his answer. He grinned as Blair's eyes slowly widened to obscene proportions, his mouth falling open as he fought to find words. "You're catching flies, Chief," he said helpfully, reaching up and tenderly closing Blair's jaw.

"I... you... what?" Blair's response was less than coherent.

Jim's grin just got wider. "Me Jim. You Blair. We boff. Got it?"

"Boff?" Blair repeated, still unable to form a sentence.

"Like bunnies," Jim confirmed, standing up and placing the report he'd been finishing in his out-box. "Coming?" He turned and waved a quick goodbye to the room at large, sending a quick grin to his captain in thanks for allowing him the day off to plan this for Blair, and forcing himself not to react when he heard Blair's muttered "Hell, yes!" behind him. Simon waved back with a wink and disappeared back into his office, shaking his head in bemusement.

As he and Blair headed for the elevators, Jim fingered the sterling silver panther and wolf charms in his pocket, already picturing what the panther would look like on a chain around Blair's neck. The wolf charm would be his, and he would wear it close to his heart as a reminder of how lucky he was to have Blair Sandburg as Guide, friend, and now lover.

He put his arm around Blair as the elevator doors closed behind them, hugging him close. He didn't say anything. There was no need.

**End**


End file.
